


where we are loved and where we can love

by lavenderlotion



Series: an instant glad surrender to kisses wild and burning [2]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Blind Scott Summers, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Making Out, May/December Relationship, Popcorn, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: They normally watch a movie on Sundays. Fridays are usually reserved for marathoning orgasms and Saturdays are for going out. They stay in on Sundays and Scott... sometimes he thinks that Sundays are his favourite days of the week.
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers
Series: an instant glad surrender to kisses wild and burning [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912546
Comments: 28
Kudos: 112





	where we are loved and where we can love

**Author's Note:**

> BIG BIG BIG thank you to [Mid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosociality/pseuds/homosociality) for both tilting this series AND helping me flush out this fic!!!

Scott is happily listening to an action movie blare from Logan’s ridiculous surround-sound speakers, more occupied with Logan’s warm chest under his cheek and the steady beating of his heart than anything that might be happening on the screen. It’s Sunday; tomorrow Scott has to go back to his shitty classes and his shitty apartment and he probably won’t see Logan until Friday, which feels like a  _ lifetime _ away when he’s tucked under Logan’s arm in Logan’s  _ much _ nicer condo, living his best life.

He’s in Logan’s sweater and some skimpy underwear that Logan bought him a few months into them seeing each other—which had been a  _ very _ fun weekend—and his knees are pulled up and resting against Logan’s belly. Logan is always crazy warm, so even though the air conditioning is running at full blast, Scott’s fine—especially since he wiggled his toes under Logan’s ridiculously-spread thigh earlier. 

Scott reaches to the left and grabs a handful of popcorn, fingers skirting along the popped-kernels before he grabs some. He sighs happily when salt bursts across his tongue, and a smile crosses his lips when he bites down into the airy-yet-crispy kernel. Logan mumbles something at the TV before something explodes, and Scott cuddles deeper into his side as he picks away at his handful of popcorn. 

They normally watch a movie on Sundays. Fridays are usually reserved for marathoning orgasms and Saturdays are for going out. They stay in on Sundays and Scott... sometimes he thinks that Sundays are his favourite days of the week. 

He loves moments like this. Moments when it’s just him and Logan and a  _ future _ stretching out impossibly far before them. He thinks about what it would be like if he didn’t have to go home because this  _ was _ home, instead of just feeling like it. Sometimes (all the time, really) Scott thinks about staying with Logan forever. He thinks Logan wants it, wants him, because every time they have to say goodbye seems worse than the last.

Scott’ll have to say goodbye soon.

He’s been at Logan’s condo since his last class ended Friday and Logan picked him up from campus, and tomorrow morning Logan will drive him home and they’ll make out on his bike until Logan  _ has _ to leave and Scott—well, Scott will miss him. 

He’ll miss all the  _ colour _ that Logan brings into his life. Logan’s spicy food and unashamed cussing and the loud music he plays when they shower. He’ll miss him, like he always misses him, even if Logan works during the week and leaves for days at a time to drive, it still sucks. 

Scott just... likes Logan and likes his space. Logan  _ is _ his boyfriend, so that’s probably a good thing. He’s comfortable here, in a way he’s  _ never _ been in a space that wasn’t completely his own. Because he shares an apartment with three disgusting boys, an apartment filled with shit he trips on and dishes that aren’t his but that he has to do, he actually likes Logan’s apartment more than his own, where Logan keeps things neat-enough and ever-tidier since they met, and Logan does the dishes  _ with  _ him (even if with him is just watching his ass and singing along to the radio).

Logan’s apartment feels like a  _ home _ when they’re there together, but... Scott doesn’t know how to bring it up. He doesn’t know how to ask to sleep in Logan’s bed even if he isn’t there, because being surrounded by Logan’s scent makes him feel  _ safe. _ He doesn’t know how to talk about moving in when he’d be moving in to Logan’s space. Maybe Logan doesn’t  _ want _ him to move in. It could be true. 

They’ve only talked about the future in starts and stops. Little mentions here and there. Logan’s dog tags sit like a cool collar of reassurance around his throat but... asking to move in seems like more. Like too much. 

Does Scott even have the right to do that?

“Why’re you tensin’ up?” Logan asks against his temple, and Scott pushes everything away and forces himself to relax. 

He can think about it tomorrow, when he’s lying awake in a bed that doesn’t feel like his in a house that doesn’t feel anything close to a home. 

“Is the movie good?” Scott asks instead of answering, listening as someone gets shot on screen and cries out in agony. 

“Someone else just died,” Logan confirms, which really isn’t all that endorsing and just makes Scott extra glad he told Logan to stop describing it only a few minutes in. “Popcorn?”

Scott hums in agreement and reaches back for another handful. His fingers are slick with butter and cool from the room around them. He rests his head on the meat of Logan’s shoulder and stretches his neck forward until the bottom of Logan’s beard is brushing against his temple to make it easier to find his mouth. 

His first piece of popcorn drags across Logan’s nose before he gets it against Logan’s lips. Scott smiles, resting his pinky against the jut of Logan's chin until the man finally opens his mouth and takes the bite. Scott makes a pleased noise, enjoying the act of feeding Logan even when it isn’t a  _ thing _ and it’s just them laying about. 

Logan nips at his fingers and Scott chuckles against his shoulder as he feeds him the rest of the handful piece by piece. Logan licks at his fingertips and darts his head forward to kiss Scott’s palm. He tilts his head to up and purses his own lips, keeping his eyes closed and waiting for Logan to kiss him. 

He does, of course, just like Scott knew he would. He never has to wonder whether or not Logan wants to kiss him. Logan is always so affectionate, ready with hugs and kisses whenever Scott needs them, pulling him in to cuddle before Scott even knows he needs it. 

Logan kisses him full on the mouth. His lips are slick with butter and his tongue is salty when it slides against Scott’s own. A hand creeps up Scott’s thigh and sends goosebumps rising along his skin. Logan’s hands are so, so rough, rougher than Scott’s own and so  _ perfect _ that they always turn him on. 

It’s no different now, with heat swirling around his belly. The TV is still playing but Scott can hear the way Logan gasps in a sharp breath when Scott catches his lip between his teeth. Logan growls, the ridiculous man that he is, and kisses Scott hard enough that he loses his breath. 

He tangles a hand in Logan’s beard to hold on, keeping him closer as he kisses back. Logan’s hand slides up and  _ up, _ until his fingers are toying with the hem of his briefs and then moving even higher. Scott groans when Logan’s hands splays out over his ass and squeezes firmly. 

“L-Logan,” Scott gasps into the kiss, tugging on Logan’s beard to keep himself grounded as he tangles his other hand into Logan’s ridiculous hair.

“You taste delicious, baby boy,” Logan growls, and then he crowds into Scott’s space.

Logan kisses him and uses the hand that had been wrapped around Scott’s waist to push him towards the edge of the couch, pressing him up against the arm. Scott arches his back and moans, loud and low, and shifts his legs around until he can wrap them around Logan’s  _ thick _ waist.

Just as he’s biting into the hard edge of Logan’s jaw and Logan’s arm is moving up his back, a sudden clanging-clash knocks Scott out of his haze of arousal and all of his attention zeros in the still-rattling sound of plastic against tile. 

“The popcorn!” Scott cries empathetically, pushing at Logan’s face with one hand when the other pats the now-empty couch cushion where the bowl of _perfectly buttered and perfectly popped_ popcorn had _just_ been sitting before Logan decided to _maul him!_

Logan doesn’t answer, and instead makes some sort of hungry growling noise and he keeps kissing Scott’s neck. “Logan no!” Scott whines, pushing his foot against Logan’s thigh as he twists out of his boyfriend’s range of attack. “You have to make me more popcorn!”

“Baby,” Logan says with a sigh, flopping back onto the couch and sending a gentle wash of air Scott’s way. The couch shifts as Logan redistributes his weight, and Scott pouts at him. “Yer really more attracted to yer popcorn than ya are to me?”

“Are you coated in butter and popped to perfection?” 

“I  _ can  _ be coated in butter if ya want me to be,” Logan suggests and Scott doesn’t need to see to picture the  _ dumb _ face his boyfriend is undoubtedly making. 

“You are not covering a single part of yourself in butter, Logan,” Scott says firmly, and then, a little quieter, “our lube is better than the butter would be anyway.”

“Baby  _ boy, _ how the hell do ya know if butter makes good lube? Are ya holdin’ out on me?”

“I am not answering that,” Scott says decidedly, and then he kisses Logan to shut him up, popcorn be damned. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> kudos aren’t the same as getting a comment, not even close. so a comment, as short and sweet or as sprawling and sporadic as you can manage, would be _greatly_ appreciated! don't know what to comment? how about _”this was great!”_ or _“awesome work!”_
> 
> i run an 18+ x-men discord server! check it out [here!](https://discord.gg/3uG3VNP)


End file.
